


Clashing Theories

by mydeira



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred discusses Chaos Theory with her new lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clashing Theories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the buffyverse1000 on LiveJournal.

Older men had always attracted Fred.  They seemed more her equals than the men, boys, her own age.  There was a better chance of their intelligences meeting with hers and not lose them to blank looks.

 

Ethan proclaimed himself a loyal disciple of Chaos and all that entailed.  While not of a scientific background, the subject enough was to capture her attention.  His charm and stubbornness won her into bed.  Not all that difficult really.

 

She was dozing lightly against his chest, when his comment snapped her wide awake.

 

“But you see, my dear, Feigenbaum was only a rank amateur.  Most of your precious chaos theorists are.  Barely have their feet wet.”

 

Fred lifted her head to glare at him, brushing the sweaty ringlets out of her way.  “Look at how far they’ve advanced in such a short amount of time.”

 

He shrugged, chocolate eyes dancing, “They have barely scratched the surface.”

 

“You have to admit they’re on to something.  It’s only a matter of time before the catch up.”

 

“So naïve.”

 

She bristled at that.  Fred hated being patronized.  “Well, at least it’s completing a natural cycle.  Science returning to its mystical roots.”

 

“Hardly,” Ethan scoffed.  “You can never go back.  Science destroys that which it seeks to explore—stretching theories and law around the mystical takes that very nature away from that which science is trying to understand.”

 

“So the two can’t co-exist.”

 

“Oh they can and do, if your mind is open enough to see it.  But too close and you lose sight of the greater picture.  That is where science goes wrong ever time.”

 

“You’re saying we shouldn’t seek to understand the world around us then?” she sat up  and away from him, rage growing.

 

He pulled her back to him, so their faces were close, almost touching.  “I am not demeaning your way of life or saying that you are wasting your time.  Just that to believe whole-heartedly in one way of looking at things limits your ability to understand.  There’s more to the world than science can ever hope to explore.  There are worlds beyond this one that you couldn’t even begin to imagine.”

 

“Of course I can, why space expl—”

 

He kissed her quickly, cutting off the thought.  If he wasn’t so good at it, she might really be mad.

 

“I’m not talking about worlds beyond the solar system and some such nonsense, but other planes of existence.  Worlds alongside our own, barely a temporal disturbance away.”

 

“Parallel universes, you mean.”

 

He sighed heavily.  “If that is the term you wish to use, yes in a matter of speaking.”

 

Seeing that they were at a stalemate, Fred did the only thing she could.  Rising up above Ethan she smiled impishly, teasing along his length.  “I think we’ve talked enough for one night, don’t you?”

 

“You don’t want to admit defeat,” he grinned, hands running along her hips.

 

“I’m quite a sore loser,” she said, her drawl becoming low and raspy.  “Wouldn’t you rather cut your loses and take a peace offering when you see it?”

 

In response, he rolled them so he was now on top.  “I may not always think before I act, but I am not a foolish man.”

 

And there was no more talking.  Some things were better than a battle of wits.


End file.
